


You are my home

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: (kind of), 4x02, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, heavy lies the crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: "Are you sure?"Abby merely nods, her eyes filled with tears but there's a smile on her face. "You're my home now Marcus"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m still shaking from the episode but I wanted to write something for the "your necklace" scene, ‘cause my emotions are all over the place. If you haven’t watched the episode, don’t read because it does contain spoilers (well one big spoiler but still)

“Your necklace”

Wanting to make sure his eyes aren’t deceiving him, Marcus reaches out and gently brushes her hair from her chest, revealing that Abby has indeed removed the necklace. His mouth opens ready to ask something, because if this means what he thinks it does, that she _loved_ him, it would mean _everything_ to him, only for the question to die on his lips when he notices the look in her eyes.

_Love. Pure unmistakable love_

Eyes widening, Marcus feels a million emotions coursing through him. Swallowing the lump in his throat and blinking away the tears that had appeared in his eyes, he cups her cheek as his thumb caresses her skin.

“Are you sure?”, he murmurs, his voice slightly trembling.

Abby merely nods in response, her eyes are filled with tears but there’s a loving smile on her face.

“Yes, you’re my home now Marcus”, she whispers.

“ _Abby_ ”, he croaks, feeling overwhelmed and suddenly even the small distance between them is simply too much and he can’t _not_ kiss her.

Leaning in to capture her lips, Marcus holds nothing back. He pours all of the passion, adoration and _love_ he feels for her into the kiss. When their lips touch, Abby melts against his body, her arms instinctively wrap themselves around his neck while she buries one of her hands in his hair, tugging him closer. At the sensation of her pulling his hair, Marcus darts his tongue out and runs it across her lips. With a gasp, Abby opens her mouth and he slips his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.  

When they break for air, Marcus rests his forehead against hers, reluctant to put too much space between them. Both their chests are heaving, but they’re wearing identical infatuated smiles.

“I meant what I said earlier, Abby. Jake’s a part of who you are. I would never ask you to-”, he starts after a couple of seconds but Abby silences him by brushing her lips against his.

“I know you wouldn’t and that’s one of the reasons why I love you Marcus”, Abby replies, smiling when she hears his breath catch at her confession.

“Jake will always have a place in here”, she continues, resting a hand on her heart, “But so do you and I’m ready to start something _new_ with you Marcus”, she ends, running her fingers through his beard, which was something Abby discovered he enjoyed and she caught herself stroking it every chance she got, loving the feel of the beard beneath her fingers, _among other places._

“You love me?”, Marcus asks and there’s still a tone of disbelief in his voice. As if even now, he can’t believe that this is actually happening.

Maintaining eye contact, Abby nods and replies,  “I love you Marcus”

Capturing her lips once more, Marcus mutters _I love you_ over and over against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
